Love Spell
by AmourApricot
Summary: Amu Hinamori has an undeniable crush on totally perfect Ikuto. And yet, she gets so flustered around him it's hard to even breathe. But when a scarlet letter is dumped in her locker, telling her to visit a place she's never heard of, Amu will be surprised to find out that just a simple Love Spell can make Ikuto crazy for her. But some things just get out of hand. AMUTO


**Sierra: Omgeeeeee I am so excited for this story! Like, so so so so so excited. **

**Okay, so I came up with this story reading my brothers fortune spell book. The thing I was looking at was called Basic Love Spell. I like this boy, and I really want him to like me...yeah. I'm weird. But anyway, I wanted to take a pic of it so I could like, you'know, do it. And then my friend said I shouldn't because it could get out of hand so I said what do you mean. She said that he could become overly obsessed, as in he couldn't be able to think, sleep, do anything but think of me. So that's when this came to mind.**

**And now I am so happy to get this story going. Even though I don't finish my other ones...=.=" sorry guys. But please enjoy this one! MAJOR AMUTO. K? K. **

* * *

**_.:.:~+*Love Spell*+~:.:. _**

**Chapter 1**

_**XoXoX+Scarlett Letter+XoXoX **_

**By _AmourApricot_**

* * *

_**.:.:~+*Love**** Spell*+~:.:. **_

_+Amu+ _

"Ew, these aprons are so gross."

"Yes, they are, but you'll have to put up with it."

"I'm not really sure I want to."

"Well then unless you want to get whatever-" I held up the beaker of odd green liquid between us, "- _this _is all over you, then I suggest you put it on."

Utau smiled and laughed, pushing whatever it was that was in the beaker away. "Okay, okay, I get it," she laughed. She reached behind her and started tying the aprons strings. A long time ago they would have been white, but now they were a very dirty yellow color due to several years of wear and experiments. "But that doesn't mean they're any less gross."

I set the beaker down back on the table. "A lot of things in this world are gross, and trust me, these aprons aren't number one on the list."

Utau pulled the ponytail off her wrist and bound her hair in one ponytail at the back of her head. "Yeah, like four-eyes over there," she implied, jerking her chin in the direction of the kid in the back all by himself. "Sorry, but with a mouth full of metal he ain't gettin' a girl anytime soon."

I picked up a small cleaning rag from the table and hit her with it. "Be nice," I laughed. "What if I looked like that? Would you be friends with me?"

"Good question. But the thing is, you don't look like that, so I don't have to think about it," she explained, smiling very widely and sarcastically.

Quickly I took a backwards glance at Seichii, who was busy playing with the buttons on his small chemical cooking stove. I did feel kind of bad for him, the way he was always by himself when we got to pick partners for projects. With freckles speckling his face, glasses covering his eyes, braces hiding his teeth, he really was very unattractive. Like, very. I shook my head and looked back at Utau.

"I see you only want me for my looks," I teased.

"Baby, I love you for your looks and your personality. But mostly your looks," Utau said, smiling and fixing her bangs. She ran a manicured finger along the line of my jawbone, then cut off at my chin. "You're very sexy in that, you'know?"

I rolled my eyes. "I bet. Now help me tie it."

"I'd prefer you don't wear it at all. Why don't you take off that sexy little shirt of yours too?"

"Not happening. Now help, before I hit you again." I couldn't hold back the laugh in my voice as I spoke the sentence.

Utau gently took my shoulders and turned me around, so the strings of my apron were facing her. "Fine."

While she grabbed the strings and started tying them in what I hoped was a bow, I let my eyes wander around the room, trying to find something to stare at. The walls were a very bright red that was probably the worst color for a science room. The floor was tiled with those ugly gray squares. Honestly, I needed to have a serious talk with the person that designed this school.

I gathered all my hair to the side and set it neatly on my shoulder, letting it hang down a little past my collar bones. It was at that awkward length hair gets at, in between short and long.

My eyes darted back and fourth, jumping from one person to the next. "Do you wanna go somewhere after school today?" I asked.

"Sure. Where? Takin' me on a date?"

I smiled. "You wish. And I don't know. I just feel like going out today. I've been feeling trapped lately."

"Have you now? That's new."

"How is it new? You know I like being outside. I feel like a prisoner in my own home even."

Utau yanked on the strings and I jerked backward, letting a sudden gasp of hot air blow out from my mouth. "Ow," I said.

"Oh, get over it."

I stood straight again and fiddled with the hair tie on my wrist.

Trying to go back to looking at absolutely nothing, my eyes glanced past an orange head of hair, and then right next to that head a blue one. My breath caught.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was walking around to the front of his lab table, gathering supplies for the experiment. He was talking animatedly to Kukai Souma, a very well known soccer player at our school, good looking, and funny. Although a lot of girls didn't dare speak to him after news leaked out that he and Saaya Yamabuki slept together and then he "supposedly" broke up with her. Whatever that means.

"-there's also that coffee shop downtown..." Utau was saying, but I wasn't listening.

My eyes were trained on the blue haired boy who looked exceptionally attractive in that black stained apron. His dark jeans didn't fail to show off those long, toned legs of his. His gray T-shirt clung to his body like wet hair and skin, scarcely showing the muscles in his stomach that formed those amazing abs, and the hard, resistant muscles in his perfectly tan arms. Oh, but his _face. _It was so amazing. His dark blue eyes, that perfect nose of his, and those gorgeous sculpted lips. He laughed when Kukai said something and I swear my heart froze. That smile was perfect. He was absolutely perfect in every way.

"Amu?" Utau said.

Suddenly my shoulders were being shook and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in.

"Amu? Hello? Earth to Amu? I'm done-" Utau stopped speaking abruptly. "Oh no."

I knew then that she knew what I had been doing. It was a well known fact to all of my friends how strong my attraction to Ikuto was. Utau did nothing to hide the fact she knew all too well, either.

"Oh yes," I reassured her.

"Amu, you're lovesick. Completely and utterly lovesick."

I stared at Ikuto, mesmerized. "Guilty as charged."

A small wind whisked through my ear and I shivered, then jumped in surprise. Utau blew in my ear.

"Oh my god, never do that again in your entire life," I said, spinning on her.

She held her hands up, faking innocence. "I'm just preparing you for when you get a boyfriend. You can't hate me for helping you," she said.

"Blowing in my ear is not helping. And besides," I said gravely, looking back at Ikuto with a wistful gaze. "My love will never come true. It's a hopeless crush. Completely and utterly hopeless."

"Oh, come on, quit thinking so pessimistically. It could happen. Honestly, I don't see you guys fitting together any more perfectly." Utau bobby-pinned her bangs back and let two strands on each side of her head fall out of her ponytail in front of her ears.

I turned around and started getting everything in order for the experiment. "Yeah right. You're only saying that."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But there's always a chance," she said cheerily.

"Yeah, a chance he'll make fun of me for even thinking about liking him," I groaned.

Utau pinned a hand on the table, immediately stopping my work process. "What?" I said.

"I want you to look at Ikuto and tell me if he seems like that kind of a guy to you," she said, nodding her head in the direction of my crush. "Because to me he looks like the sweetest, most popular kid at our school. And when I look at you I see the sweetest, sexiest little girl to ever step foot into Seiyo. So tell me, how can you think it wouldn't work out between you two?"

I stared at her for a few long moments, contemplating what she just said.

My head craned back, looking at Ikuto once again. His back was now facing me, along with Kukai's, and he seemed to be pouring water into a plastic cup, filling it up to a line on the cup. No stories had ever leaked about him hooking up with a girl just to mess around then be done. A lot of stories are leaked about him scoring the winning goal on the football team, or making honor roll with a perfect 4.0 yet again.

It was like he was too perfect to be true. And even though he was too perfect, he didn't have a girlfriend. And that's what made me wonder. Why didn't he have a girlfriend? I doubt it's the fact he's unattractive, or fat, or stupid. That's what makes me think it's the fact he doesn't _want _one.

"Okay, class," said Mr. Bennett, the Science teacher. "It's time to begin. Make sure your ovens are only turned on low. Any high ones and you'll be kicked out. And if any of you mess around in here, I'll send you straight to ISS and you can have it out with the principal in there. Understood?"

Most of the class nodded while a few "yeses" escaped some lips.

"Get to work," he ordered.

Everybody kicked into gear then, and I realized I'd have to look away from Ikuto.

Looking back at the lab table, I vaguely answered Utau's previous question.

"We're incompatible," is what I came up with.

_**.:.:~+*Love**** Spell*+~:.:. **_

"Amu Hinamori!"

My head snapped up from my tying my tennis shoes while sitting on a bench to find a short girl quickly making her way over to me.

"Rima, I told you to stop yelling out my full name," I said as she neared me.

Rima was wearing the exact same thing as me. Sort of. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a white headband in, along with a sweatband on her left hand, a tennis skirt, and a well fitting Nike shirt. The only difference is that the stripes on her outfit were blue and mine were pink, as well as my black and pink Nike shoes while hers were purple and white.

Rima shrugged and stopped in front of me, Tennis racket in hand. "Get used to it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, how was Science?" she asked.

I tightly pulled the strings of my tennis shoes then stood up, straightening my skirt a little. "Interesting. Considering the fact Utau accidentally put baking soda in with the peroxide, then put it on the stove. It fizzed _everywhere_, and the whole class was totally dying. It was so embarrassing."

Rima smirked. "It was only embarrassing because your lover boy was in there," she teased.

I lightly hit her shoulder. "Not funny. My face was so red." Instinctively, my hand flew to my cheek to make sure the temperature was back to normal.

"Aw. That's so cute."

"Whatever."

"I'm sure Utau got scolded big time?"

"No! She ran away before I could even touch her. The coward," I mumbled.

Rima shrugged again. "Hey, if I were her, I would have done the same thing. You're scary when it comes to Ikuto."

I fixed my hair, and pulled on a sweatband on my right hand. "I wouldn't be like that if you guys didn't make it so obvious! How come when someone else has a crush on someone, nobody even does anything, but when _I _like someone, it's like a frickin' contest to see who can embarrass Amu first."

Rima smiled a sympathetic yet sarcastic smile and put a hand to my cheek. "Oh, honey. You make it so easy," she said.

I pushed her hand away and laughed. "Whatever. Get out on the courts before someone yells at you."

"I'm gettin' there. You gonna grab your racket or what?" she asked.

"I'm gettin' there," I mimicked.

Quickly I grabbed my tennis racket, which was pink and white, and started jogging out onto the courts where many others were talking to each other and throwing balls for practice. It's easy to say that the Tennis club was probably the best club at Seiyo. Tennis is fun, active, and best of all...

"Ikuto!" Coach Reno called, pulling in a heavy-looking bucket of tennis balls. "I want you to start off with practicing on hitting from serves. Think you could help?"

Ikuto was in it.

He nodded from where he stood, talking to a guy I recognised as Tadase (past crush) and jogged over to Coach Reno. Now he wore a dark pair of basketball shorts, black tennis shoes, a white sweatband on his left hand, and a white shirt with the Underarmour logo on the chest.

God, he was so good looking. Especially in that outfit. Although I think he looks good in basically everything.

I stomped a foot and pretended to pout. "Why can't I have a boyfriend like him? He's totally perfect," I said, eyes following after Ikuto. Even his jog was perfect.

"Nobody ever said you couldn't," Rima said, stepping next to me when I stopped.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Um, yeah, they kinda did."

"How?"

"It's just impossible. Someone like Ikuto doesn't belong with someone like me," I sighed, dropping both hands to my sides along with the racket.

"Someone like you? Just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Rima.

"There are a million other perfect, pretty, skinny girls out there, and even in this high school. Just face it, Rima. I'm no one's first choice," I said.

Rima smacked the back of my head.

For a second I was stunned, but then my body reacted. "Um, ow! Why do you people keep hurting me today?"

"I don't want to hear you talking like that again, you hear me? You _are _pretty, you _are _skinny, and I don't know if you knew this but nobody's perfect. Not even Ikuto," she explained in a very final voice. She wasn't much for putting up with self-hate.

"Yes he is," I moaned, stomping twice.

"No. Now come on, we're going this way." Rima grabbed my ear and started dragging me to one of the courts where some of our friends were, ignoring my "ow's" of protest.

"Hey guys," said Rima when we reached the group of teens consisting of Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Ran, Miki, and Su. And the soon to be Utau, if she ever got her butt out here to face me.

"Hey," they all replied.

Nagihiko raised a curious eyebrow at the ear-pulling that was before him.

"What'ya doin' there?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Just draggin' this little snail over here," Rima replied, looking Nagihiko straight in the eye. The reason she was doing this was probably because she liked him. She's never said it out loud, but it can't be that hard to infer. She totally stares at him all the time, and teases him about everything. Needless to say he teases her right back and she can't seem to defend herself at that point.

And at this point, I must say I can defend myself.

I plucked Rima's hand from my ear and tossed it aside like a wadded up ball of paper. "Thanks," I said, although I didn't mean it.

"Alright team! We're starting off with some drills!" Coach yelled. Everyone stopped talking to listen. "This is a partner drill, so you'll all need to grab someone. I might pull some of you out if you look like you're having troubles with this activity and put you with one of the top players."

Coach turned and said something to Ikuto, who was standing right next to her, and he replied with a nod and the swing of a racket.

"Everybody grab a partner," he called out.

As people started picking each other for the drill, I couldn't help but stare at Ikuto as he spoke the instructions.

"One of you is going to grab a ball, and you're going to serve it to your partner. The partner is going to have to hit the ball over the net like you want to score a point. One person goes ten times, then switch. Got it?"

Everybody nodded.

"Here's the bucket." Ikuto set the heavy-looking bucket from earlier in front of him as the kids started swarming around it.

"Rima," I said, turning around to ask to be her partner.

But I stopped when I saw her and Nagihiko together, obviously partners.

Rima shrugged a shrug of sympathy. "Sorry, Amu. Maybe Utau'll come out soon?"

I wanted to glare at her for betraying me, but couldn't help but smile at the fact she was partners with Nagihiko. They were kinda cute together.

"Whatever," I said, even though I was mildly happy and contemplating their partnership in my mind.

As she and Nagihiko walked off, I searched our group for another partner I could be with. Yaya was with Kairi (also another cute little couple) and Ran was with Miki. I was actually great friends with them, but they thought of each other as besties. Su had wondered over to where Tadase stood with a couple other guys. When I saw the green haired one, I understood why. She definitely had a crush on Daichi. And it was obvious he was in to her. I sighed. All these great would-be couples, yet none of them pull the trigger. It's like watching bubbles dissolving in a bath. How long does it take for the answer for all of them to become clear?

But completely aside from that, I had no partner.

I wasn't sure if Utau was coming or if she was skipping. She skipped a lot to go hang out with her boyfriend, Yoru. He was scarrily a lot like Ikuto. And even though they weren't brothers, they looked a lot alike.

By this point everyone had a partner and I was a loner. Great. I have turned several times, looking for another loner, but everyone was with someone else already. I groaned. What was I going to do now? It's kind hard practicing something like this by yoursel-

"Hinamori!"

My head snapped over to the coach calling me.

"Y-yes coach!" I was caught of guard and didn't have time to properly spit out the sentence.

"Where's your partner?"

"I don't have one," I said in a small voice. Not exactly something I just wanted to spit out to the world.

Coach made a thoughtful sound then said: "You should get one."

"Yes...coach." Blunt much?

"Ikuto," she said in a much calmer tone. Why did she speak so nice to him? Although the sound of his name made my heart race. "Work with Hinamori over there." Coach Reno gave me a thoughtful look. "She could use some help."

Coach then walked away, and I wasn't sure if I should have been offended by that or stunned by the fact that Ikuto was my partner. Wait...

Ikuto was my partner! Kya! Oh, this is great.

Oh, but what am I gonna say? I don't want to say the wrong thing. What if I act weird? What if my breath smells bad? What if there's something in my teeth? How should I greet him? Does he like it when people smile?

Oh no. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be his partner.

But when my eyes spotted Ikuto, casually making his way toward me, my heart ran and my mind followed in it's tracks. What to do, what to do...Just breathe, breathe and calm yourself, gather yourself...But how am I supposed to practice with him? What if he thinks I suck? What if he thinks I'm a loner for not having a partner? Great. He probably thinks I have no friends. He probably hates me now because he has to waste his precious time helping out the terrible Tennis player. But I didn't think I was that bad! Oh God, what am I gonna _do_-

"Hey."

My heart stopped.

Slowly, my eyes traveled from the ground, up, and up, and up, past the black shoes, past the dark shorts, past the white shirt, between the tan arms, up the skinny neck, and came to a sudden halt at the face.

Ikuto stood, racket in hand, ball in the other, staring at me. With only a couple inches between us, I don't think we've ever been closer.

With the breath I had been holding, afraid to even breathe the same air as him, I quickly let it out in a: "Hi."

Ikuto smiled after my reply, and my heart leaped and started pounding against my rib cage.

"I'm Ikuto. You're Amu, right?" He raised his eyebrows in a curious manner, but the only thing I was thinking was _Oh my God he knows my name! He knows who I am! He even _smiled_! Kya! _

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." It was the most casual thing I could think of to say.

But deciding to take that a little further, feeling the confidence build up inside me, I said,"I think we have Science together. You always pair up with Kukai, right?"

Ikuto nodded with a sweet, sweet smile. "Yeah. You know him?"

I shrugged. "We've talked once or twice."

"Cool. You were with that Utau girl today, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

Not wanting to know how Utau would respond to that, I bravely nodded my chin in the direction of the ball in Ikuto's hand. "Should we start?" I asked.

Ikuto seemed to still be staring at me, taking in every detail of my feature, every line of my face. It made me feel very insecure. Was there something on my face? Was I really that ugly?

But then he shook his head as if he had been in a trance and was trying to shake himself out of it.

"What? Oh, yeah. Um, I'll start by serving the ball," he said, gripping the tennis ball more tightly in his hand.

"Oh, I forgot to get one too," I remembered, looking past Ikuto in the direction of the bucket.

"It's fine," Ikuto said, raising his hand, "I got another one. Here." He held out his hand as if waiting for me to do the same so I could take the ball. I prepared myself, mentally and physically, to take the ball from him. I reached my hand up, and realized that it was starting to feel hot. And it was shaking.

Calm down Amu, just calm down. It's just a ball. Just pick it p.

But in that very moment I started to feel light-headed, and when my hand finally reached the rough, fuzzy surface of the tennis ball, I felt the softness of another hand that wasn't my own, and realized that Ikuto and I were touching. We've _never _touched before, let alone talked. A nervousness started swirling in my stomach, and I really wasn't sure what to do. My hand was on the ball, but I couldn't take it away.

Then I did the worst possible thing I could ever do.

I buckled my knees.

Then everything around me started growing hazy and meshing together, and I wasn't sure what was what. Was my hand still on the ball, or was it touching Ikuto? Where were my feet?

I wabbled to the left, then to the right and stumbled diagonally a few steps.

"Whoa, hey, are you okay?" asked Ikuto, who placed a balancing hand on my shoulder. That only made it worse.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine..." My voice sounded so breathless, like I was running out of air.

My legs suddenly became noodle thin and couldn't support me anymore. I found myself falling straight into the arms of Ikuto. He caught me with a tight grip, making sure I didn't fall as my eyes blinked in and out of focus. My head tilted back ever so slightly to see the blurry outline of his face and that blue hair of his.

"Amu, are you okay? Do you need some water?" he asked.

I don't think my brain actually processed it though.

My hand acted on it's own, reaching up until the tips of my fingers lightly stroked Ikuto's cheek. His cheek was soft, like I had always imagined it to be. Then my fingers traveled around to his chin, then up a little until they touched his lips. His lips, those perfect sculpted things, were softer than anything I had ever imagined.

When my head looked to the side, toward everybody's tennis lockers, I saw something.

A flash of red. It looked like a woman in an all red cloak, and she was opening _my _locker. It looked like (from what I could see, since I couldn't really see at all) she took out something from her cloak and put it on the shelf in my locker. Then she closed it, and suddenly all my dizziness, and un-awareness went away and my sight was back. My legs felt stronger, too.

The woman started walking away.

"Hey..." The word seemed to escape my lips.

"Amu? Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto was asking, shaking me slightly.

I wasn't even thinking about him anymore.

"One sec," I said, and pushed myself out of his grasp, and walking over to my locker. But by the time I got there, the woman in the red cloak was nowhere to be found. I tried looking around for her but she was gone. Feeling a little more than confused, I opened my locker to find a red envelope, standing out like a sore thumb. It sat on the shelf, where I had seen the woman place it.

My brows furrowed in confusion. What was this? I reached for it and picked it up, turning it around to see if it had anything written on it. Just a blank, small red envelope. Although it felt like something was in it. I opened it up, and found a red card inside. Pulling it out, I saw that there was writing on it, all in black ink.

_1910 Sugarland Drive  
__Suite 113  
Madame Sanjou_

And then below that:

_If you want your love to come true, you'll stop by for a visit, Hinamori Amu. _

Okay...Now I was totally confused. Was this a prank? Who would do something like this? And where the heck is 1910 Sugarland Drive? I've never even heard of that place before.

But aside from all my thinking that this was just some stupid trick, it was like something drew me to whatever the card was saying. Like I felt some undeniable urge to just go there.

"Hey," said a female voice. I looked to see Utau, walking my way, dressed in her Tennis outfit. "Sorry I'm late. What are you doing? Practice has already started."

I looked at her for a long moment, trying to decide what to do. Considering the fact I almost just passed out just by touching Ikuto, and then whatever weird thing happened after that, I wasn't sure our love was such a good idea. But everything I just did out there, even if I was completely unaware I was doing it, made me want him even more. Probably not a good thing, but I needed to get this sorted out.

"I know where we're going after school today."

* * *

**Sierra: Woot! First chapter is done! I just hope it wasn't too long. Was it? Sorry. I had to fit stuff in, you'know? Anyway, I'm hoping it's not as bad as I'm hoping. Er...That came out weird. I'm hoping it's better than I think it is. Damn. That came out weird too. Whatever. You guys get the point. I hope people will like...review. **

**Also I might have to put one of my other storied on Hiatus in order to continue writing this one. I've also started another new one so...yeah. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what'ya think! **

**REVIEW  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
